Tomatoes
by ChanRou
Summary: Sasuke has returned after killing Itachi...how will Sakura's lunch have an effect on his homecoming? One-shot...


_**Helloz plpz! I've been writing alot of one-shots but I only upload the worthy ones, lol. Well, I just want to thank all the people who read my stories! Much luffs!!! I'm not just saying that, I really mean it! I love each and every one of my readers! blows kiss Ok, on with the story! Sasusaku duh:D Warning:some ooc**_

_**fluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyfluffy**_

**Tomatoes **

Our favorite, pink haired ninja woke up to the scent of something delicious. She walked in the kitchen to find her mother bent over the stove cooking oden. _**(i luff oden :P)**_

"Mmmm, you cooked one of my favorite dishes! But, for some reason I'm in the mood for tomatoes, or something like that." she was now wide awake and looking greedily at the dish her mom had cooked up for her.

"Tomatoes, eh?" She replied as she pulled out something from the fridge. Sakura rested her eyes on the ripest tomatoes she had ever seen. She could have sworn she had dies and went to Heaven. Her mom laughed in response to her reaction.

"Mom! You must have been really lucky to have gotten your hands on these!" She stared wide-eyed at them while drooling. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over a couple of tomatoes. 'Guess it's just hormones working in a weird way.' she thought, giggling to herself.

"Well, bye hun! You don't want to be late...you know how Hokage-sama is."

"You really should just call her Tsunade like everyone else Mom."

"How ungrateful.

"She's my boss and master, I'm obligated to call her whatever I wish."she said stubbornly.

"Just take these tomatoes and get out of here."her mom replied. As Sakura was heading out of the door, her mom popped her on the back with a wet dishrag.

"Hey!"she started rubbing her stinging back. She started laughing soon after. They always joked around like this. It was the way they said "I love you!"

A few days ago, Sasuke had been discovered on the edge of death. Soon after, they reported Itachi to be dead. Tsunade had given her the rewarding job as being his nurse, much to her dismay. She hated it. She soon found herself walking through the doors to the hospital being greeted by Hinata.

"You're late...again."she said with almost a whisper.

"I know. Has crazy lady noticed yet?"

"No, Tsunade-sama is still passed out from all the sake she had this morning." Sakura sighed. 'Well, isn't this just a great day?' Sakura thought sighing again. She walked into the Uchiha's room to see he wasn't there.

"SHIT!" everyone that was passing by turned to look at her. She spotted Kakashi staring as well, with Sasuke by his side. Sakura was very nervous.This was the first time she had seen Sasuke awake since he returned.

"Why do you speak in such foul tongue?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Hmph, well I don't know. But I think I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want. She replied while stubbornly turning her back to them. His eyes immediantly lit up with hope.

"Oh! Then you will..." a loud 'BONK' went through the halls of the hospital.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, while mumbling'Pervert' soon after.

"C'mon." She said nervousl while tugging Sasuke to his room. "Well just don't stand there! Go to the damn bed!" She realized that came out horribly wrong but he seemed to overlook it.

"Hn.You always were pushy." Oh.She was angry now. 'Well, if he's gonna be like that...' She grabbed the largest needle she could find for his shot dose. He eyes her suspiciously.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked ticked off. She didn't answer as she quickly jabbed the needle into his skin. He flinched, but did not make a sound although she knew he was in pain. She smiled triumphantly.

"Tehe. Sorry, wrong needle size..." she giggled while he continued to glare. Oh yeah...he was mad now. He started to say something when he spotted the tomatoes laying on the counter.

"Can I have one?"

"Huh?" she asked confused."You want another shot? Ok..."

"No. I meant...I meant the tomatoes."

"Oh...nope." he was really pissed now.

"Hn." he slowly got up and went over to her.His arms circled around her waist.

"What are you..."she was turning around only to be caught in a mind blowing kiss. She didn't know whether to moan or scream. Before she could make up her mind they parted.

"Now can I have one?" he asked while slightly smirking. She blushed fiercly and ran out of the room.

'Yes, triumphant once again!' he said with smiling eyes as he but into the tomato.'Mmmmmm...'

_**Da End!**_

_**So...did you like?! Ok so plz don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the sooner I get another one-shot up! Thanx for reading! blows kisses :D**_


End file.
